Long Lost Forgotten
by Tixxana
Summary: Tohru gets the shock of her life; Her sister, whom she hasn't seen since two years before her mother died, unanimously calls Shigure's house and wants to see Tohru. Will Tohru be able to keep the Sohma secret from her sister?
1. Chapter One: Guests At An Early Hour

Welcome to another one of my fanfics. I seem to be writing a lot of them lately...But this one is Fruits Basket! I just finished watching the Anime on DVD (kudos to Inu87Yasha xD) and I feel inspired...I'm not going to start at the beginning of the story, but I will have summaries at the beginning...or end...of every chapter, if I'm in a good mood. Today I'm not because I just found out that Hockey is cancelled for the season..._(sobs) _Anyway, onto the fic!!

* * *

Chapter One: Guests At An Early Hour 

"Tohru..." The sweet words flowed through her mind drunkenly...slowly, blending in with the chirping of birds. "Tohru..." the words repeated. Such a sweet voice, she thought......Then she remembered.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late for school!!" She said, sitting up.

"No," Yuki replied. "There is no school today." Tohru looked at him. He smiled gently. "Although it is Friday. Remember? They told us the teachers had a meeting today."

It all flooded back. "Yes...right." Tohru said, blushing pink. "But why were you waking me then?"

"Tohruuuuu!" A cute voice said from the doorway. Both Tohru and Yuki's head turned towards the door, Yuki's with a smile on his face. A blond-haired boy came rushing in. He lunged to hug Tohru, but was caught by the collar.

"No you don't, you little brat." It was Kyo who had grabbed him.

"Waahhhhh! Kyo's a meanie!!" the boy cried.

Tohru smiled. "Hello, Momiji-kun!" she said to the sobbing boy. His face lit up as he smiled.

"Hallo, Tohru!!" Momiji replied. "I wanted to come and see you. I heard you were ill! I—"he began to cough.

"Kyo, let go of him!" Yuki threw at Kyo. Kyo looked shocked at how angry Yuki was for such a simple matter. He regained his train of thought momentarily and let go of Momiji's collar, dropping him to the ground.

"It's not my fault if he goes on a hugging rampage." Kyo said, leaving the room and slamming the door after him.

Yuki simply shrugged it off. "Just ignore him." He turned to leave, but paused. "Momiji, take Kyo's advise...don't go on a hugging spree." Tohru and Momiji both looked stunned. _Yuki taking Kyo's advice?! IS THE WORLD ENDING?!_

"Okay!" Momiji said. As Yuki closed the door, Momiji jumped towards Tohru, who, heeding Kyo's advice, scrunched down so Momiji wouldn't hit her. But she ducked too slow and Momiji ended up crashing into her, turning into the Rabbit.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru said, holding up the laughing rabbit.

"That was fun!" Rabbit Momiji said, smiling.

"Uh...but...Kyo told you not to—"Tohru said.

"Kyo, Kyo!" Momiji mocked. "You shouldn't listen to everything he says!"

"O-o-okay..." Tohru said, setting Momiji down. She stretched her arms as she got up.

"Heeeeyyyy!!! What about meeeeee??" Momiji-Rabbit said from the ground. As soon as he said that, there was a puff of smoke and he was back in his human form. Tohru turned bright red and rushed to the door.

"I'm going downstairs to start breakfast!" she said to Momiji, who was getting his clothes put on correctly. She shut the door behind her as she sighed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on in there?" Kyo asked her. "Did he hug you or is he being his normal bratty self?"

"Oh......it was nothing, really, Kyo-kun," Tohru replied shakily. She didn't want to anger Kyo and she didn't want Momiji to get hurt. She smiled brightly as Kyo moved to open the door.

"Momiji-kun is......uh......making my bed for me." Tohru suddenly said.

"Fine." Kyo replied, not believing what she said. "But what about breakfast? I'm starving."

"Oh, don't worry!" Tohru said brightly. "I'll make something for us to eat!" Shigure poked his head from out of his office.

"Hooray for Tohru! Hooray for Tohru!" he sang in his "High School Girls All For Me" voice.

"GET BACK IN HERE SENSEI!!" Came the cry of Mia.

"Wow. It's actually not Kyo yelling." Yuki called from the steps.

"Come up here and say that, you damn rat!!" Kyo called.

"Why don't you come outside and we'll settle it right now!" Yuki called, taunting him.

"FINE!" Kyo yelled, running past Tohru downstairs and outside, slamming the screen door.

"What's going on?" Momiji asked, coming out of Tohru's room. He was wearing his usual pink outfit with his cute pink hat. Tohru smiled because he looked so cute.

"Nothing unusual," she replied. "They're just in another fight." Momiji smiled his bunny smile. "Now, on other matters, what would you like for breakfast?"

He smiled immediately. "Anything sounds good! But you shouldn't be cooking if you have a fever." As soon as he said this, Shigure popped his head out of his office, yet again.

"Oh, she's fine!" He said. "She was just a little over-worked. Hatori was by earlier to check up on her. He said she just needed to sleep, and maybe some leeks and tea..."

"GET BACK IN HERE! I WANT THIS DONE BY NOON!" Mia's voice cut through the hallway.

"Comiiinngg!!" Shigure said, pulling himself (or was it Mia?) back into the room.

Tohru sighed. The Sohma family was so kind to her, and yet she could do barely anything in return. She just took care of the house and made their food. It didn't seem like much of a price to pay for free living and being saved from overexertion. She could only give in to their every whim.

Tohru must have looked dazed, because Momiji began to hop around in front of her. "Tohruu!! Tohruu! Are you okay? Tohr—"

"COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN? I NEED THIS DONE TODAY!!" Mia's voice came through the wall. It snapped Tohru out of her daze.

"Let's go downstairs...I'll make breakfast. Leave those two alone. They have business to do." Tohru pushed Momiji towards the stairs. He jumped down them, two at a time. As Tohru stepped on the first step, Shigure poked his head out of his office once again.

"Oh, Tohru-kun? Could you call for me when breakfast's ready?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied, smiling. She turned back and walked down the stairs, wondering what she should make for six people......

* * *

......Outside, Yuki and Kyo were standing, glaring at each other, fists raised.

"Come on, you damn rat! I'm going to beat you right now!" Kyo said, smiling triumphantly.

"You wish, you stupid cat!" Yuki responded automatically. Kyo rushed forward, fists raised, but Yuki simply stepped to the side and let him run past. Kyo yelled and charged for Yuki again, but stopped when a voice called out.

"You're never going to win if you keep doing that."

"Oh, really? And have you ever beaten me, Haru?" Kyo asked the boy.

"Just a suggestion," Hatsuharu said, shrugging.

"Where's sissy?" a timid girl asked.

"She's inside, Kisa," Yuki said, fists still raised. "Haru, you can take her inside."

"No way. I want in on this one! You two are damned stupid if you think I'd pass up a fight!"

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other. _Black Haru_. They both thought. _Not good at all._

"Bring it on cow-boy!" Kyo yelled.

"Kisa, go inside, please!" Yuki said, agitated. "She should be in the kitchen."

She nodded her head. "'Kay!" Kisa ran past the three of them, up onto the porch, and she ran inside.

"SISSY!!" Kisa called.

"Hallo!!" Momiji said, jumping up from the table where he had been setting down plates and bowls. "Tohru's getting breakfast ready! Go tell her that you're here so she'll make enough!"

"Okay!" Kisa ran to the kitchen. "Tohru!!"

Tohru jerked her head away from the leek soup. She smiled. "Hello, Kisa!!"

Kisa ran forward and hugged Tohru, knocking the spoon out of her hand. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Momiji-kun said you were sick, and I wanted to visit you!" Kisa said in her timid voice. "And I wanted to come last night, but Haru wouldn't take me, so I had to wait 'til today."

Tohru's face went blank. "Hatsu—hat—Hatsuharu's here too?"

"Yes!" Kisa said.

_Eight people?!_ She thought. She sighed and added in more leeks and whatnot to the soup she was making.

"What's for breakfa—"Kisa began, but was cut off by a loud yell.

"AARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Came the cry from outside.

"YOU IDIOT, HARU! WHY WOULD YOU THINK TO DO—"Tohru began running outside, but was cut off by Momiji, who had closed the door.

"Everything's fine outside, Tohru!" Momiji said immediately. His cheery voice was gone. In its place was a false cheerfulness.

"O—Okay." Tohru said. She walked back into the kitchen wondering what had gone on outside......

* * *

......Outside, Kyo was crumpled over on the ground, his clothes covered in mud.

"YOU IDIOT, HARU! WHY WOULD YOU THINK TO DO—"Yuki yelled, but saw as Momiji was waving frantically for him to be quieter.

"Why would you think to do such a thing?" Yuki said angrily.

White Haru was back. He looked shocked. "I—I don't know..."

He walked over to Kyo. "Kyo...Kyo I'm—"

"Forget it." Kyo said, brushing off the mud on his clothes. He raised his fists to Haru. "I mean, pushing me down into the damn mud? And you called me cheap."

Haru grinned and he was Back In Black. "Bring it on, stupid cat!"

"Any time!" Kyo replied......

* * *

......"What else needs to go on the table?" Momiji asked Tohru, who was covered in leek soup. Kisa had gotten over-excited about helping and had splashed some of the soup onto Tohru. Kisa was now hiding in a corner of the room, embarrassed.

"The onigiri." Tohru said, bringing out a plateful and setting it down. "I'll go and get the rest of them!"

On the porch, Shigure stood, watching the fight. Yuki was sitting on the steps, watching as well. Somehow, Shigure had managed to escape from Mia, who was sobbing upstairs in his office. Swiftly, Tohru stuck her head out of the doorway. "Breakfast's ready!" She called in a sweet voice. Her eyes widened as she saw Kyo and Haru fighting. They both stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Okay..." they both replied. She smiled as she pulled herself back into the house.

As she returned back into the house, Momiji was coaxing Kisa out of the corner. "Kisaaa! Come out, please!" Momiji said, agitated. "Please..." Kisa vigorously shook her head.

As Haru, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki came in from outside, Hatsuharu noticed Kisa. He quickly walked over and crouched next to Momiji.

"Kisa, please come out." Hatsuharu said. Kisa shook her head again. "Fine." Haru said, getting annoyed. All of the others in the room turned to stare. _Not again!_ Kisa looked at the shocked faces of the others. Shigure said quickly, "Uh...I'm going to go get Mia." With that, he rushed upstairs.

Haru made a grabbing motion with his hand, but Kisa quickly ran out of the corner to the table. She knew the fury of Black Haru. Hatsuharu stood up and walked over to the table as well, pausing behind Kisa. "Thank you." He said simply, and sat down.

Tohru looked stunned. "Uh...sit down...?" she said. Shigure and a weeping Mia appeared.

"Hope we aren't late!!" Shigure said happily.

"No," Tohru said, relieved. "Please, sit and eat!" All eight of them sat down and began to eat.

After ten minutes of pure silence, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Tohru said, setting down her bowl.

She walked over and picked up the black phone. "Hello. Sohma residents, Tohru speaking."

"He—Hello?" said a voice shyly. "Is this Tohru Honda?"

"Yes," Tohru replied. "Who is this?"

"This is Arana...you know, you're—"Tohru didn't hear the rest. She had dropped the phone in shock.

"Honda-san, what's wrong?" Yuki said.

"My—my sister..." Tohru said shakily.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other. _Sister?_ "Honda-san, are you alright?"

"_My sister's on the phone."_

* * *

Heh. You all thought something else happened to Kyo...Heh. I am evil. Anyways, please review. I've had a lot of inspiration for this and I think it turned out good so far, let's see where the plot goes from here. Seriously, I don't know where it's going. 

Hmm...not a bad ending...cliffhanger...have fun waiting! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Ares: **Oh shut up.

YOU! Save me from my muses...


	2. Chapter Two: Please Please Me

So tired. I have a cold and I'm up much earlier than I normally am on a weekend. It sucks too. (_sighs)_ I guess I'll just continue to write stuff...

**Chapter Two: Please Please Me**

"Hello? Hello? Tohru?" Arana was calling from the phone that was hanging from the table. Tohru was on her knees next to the phone. She was stunned. How could her sister not have been at Kyoko's funeral? Why had she just left? Tohru began to silently sob. It was too much.

"Sister?" Momiji said out loud.

"She never mentioned having a sister..." Kyo said, glancing over at the sobbing Tohru. Yuki stood up and walked over to Tohru. He kneeled down next to her and waited. He could hear Arana still saying, "Hello? Tohru? I still hear talking, please say something!"

Yuki put his hand on Tohru's shoulder. She looked up. He smiled and reached out for the phone.

"Hello." He said to Arana. "I assume that this is Honda-san's sister?"

"Y-yes." Arana said, stunned. _Living with a guy?! Or is that Kyoko-san's new husband? He sounds so young! But why would he be calling Tohru Honda-san?_ Her meek voice was back. He sounded so nice, it made her nervous.

"I would advise you to call back in just a little bit," Yuki said to Arana. "Honda-san has taken on a lot of surprises in the past few days, and I assure you that you don't want her to continually be getting sick."

"Oh..." she hadn't understood a word of what he had said, but it didn't sound good. "Okay...I'll call back in a little bit..." she responded.

"Thank you," Yuki said. "Goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned back to Tohru, who was looking at him.

"You—You hung up..." she said to him, stunned.

"Yes I did," Yuki said. "For your own good. You just got over a cold. We don't need you being sick every other day."

"But—but..._my_ _sister_!" Tohru said, grabbing for the phone.

"Tohru-kun!" Yuki said sternly. She looked at him. Never before had he called her Tohru-kun. "She will be calling back in a little while."

"Yeah, but right now, you have some explaining to do!" Kyo said angrily. Tohru glanced his way, tears in her eyes. "I mean—you really need to tell us a lot of stuff about you." He couldn't stay mad at her. She looked so pitiful.

Yuki stood up and went back to the table. Tohru remained by the phone. After a few moments, she slowly stood up and walked back over to the table. She sat down where she had been sitting before.

"Now, tell us about your sister," Yuki said. Tohru's head jerked up as it all flooded back to her.

"_Arana...Arana! Where's Arana?"_

"_She's gone."_

"_Where'd she go?"_

"_I don't know, mom! She didn't say. She just left."_

"_W—Why?"_

"_I don't know!!"_

"_Why would she leave, Tohru-kun? WHY?!" She slammed her fists on the table. "My daughter is missing and I don't know where she's gone to!! Oh Tohru, what will we do?"_

_Tohru said nothing. "I don't know..." repeated through her mind. "I don't know...I don't......I......I DON'T KNOW!!"_

"Tohru...TOHRU!" Tohru jerked herself out of her daze.

"She just left one day." Tohru began. "My sister, Arana. Two years before mom died, she left. I was eating breakfast and mom had left to get groceries. I was fourteen. Arana came out of her room with a backpack. She took some food and told me she was leaving. She didn't say where she was going. Arana just left." Tohru began to sob. "After—after mom came back, she was angry...but she knew that Arana could take care of herself. She knew Arana would be fine. She didn't worry, she just continued with life. I went through the months in a daze. I couldn't believe...I couldn't believe that she just walked out the door. She was only fifteen and she left. We never heard from her again. She didn't even show—at mom's—funeral. I looked for her everywhere. I doubt if she knows that—that—mom's not around anymore." She stopped for a moment and let the tears flow. "After mom—died, I—forgot all about anything before that day at school...Until today..." Tohru dropped her head onto the table and stared at the table, tears streaming down her face.

Momiji and Kisa were both crying, hugging each other for moral support. Kyo and Yuki were looking at Tohru, wondering many different things. Shigure was staring at the ceiling. Mia was silently crying, but for which reason, no one knew. Hatsuharu was watching the others.

"Honda-san," Yuki said. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I don't know." Tohru said, still silently crying. "It just slipped my mind when I came upon this house and I discovered you and Kyo and Shigure. I felt happier and I knew I could go on with my life. I just forgot about her."

"Mia, if you'll go up to my office and look in the bag hanging on the door, you'll find what you need and you can leave."

"You—you—Sensei. I hate you!!" Mia said, still crying. She quickly grabbed the papers and left. As soon as Mia had gone, both Yuki and Kyo leaned forward and hugged Tohru, quickly turning into a rat and a cat.

The phone began to ring. "I'll get it!" Shigure said, walking over to the phone. "Hello? Shigure Sohma speaking." He paused and then said, "Tohru!" He carried the phone over to her, making sure not to step on Kyo or Yuki.

"Arana?" Tohru said in a watery voice.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Arana suddenly said. "The guy I was talking to before said that you have been sick lately? ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"I'm fine," Tohru said. "

"Well, could I come and visit you and Mom? Are you still living in the same place? I doubt if you are, I heard male voices...did mom remarry? I never thought she would...Is your last name different? I know yours isn't because you said your last name is Honda and the one guy was calling you Honda-san...Is mom's last name now Sohmo or whatever?" Arana asked.

"No, but Mom—Mom..." Tohru couldn't tell her over the phone. She couldn't lose her sister again. "Hold on."

"Shi—Shigure-san," Tohru asked. As soon as she said this, there was a small explosion of colored smoke and Kyo and Yuki changed back.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Arana yelled into the phone. "ARE YOU HURT?!"

"Nothing, hold on!" Tohru said. "Can my sister come and visit?"

"Sure," Shigure said. "As long as she's cute!" Tohru smiled.

"You can come and visit!" she told Arana. She told her the location and hung up.

"She'll be here by tonight!" Tohru said excitedly, although she felt horrible about not being able to tell her that Mom was dead......

* * *

**_THAT NIGHT, 11:00 PM_**

_Is this really the place? Why would Mom want to live way out here? Am I at the right house?_ Arana thought. _I hope I am! I don't want to wander through those woods again at night!_

_Well, at least there's lights on in the house..._

Slowly, Arana walked down the hill towards the door of the house......

* * *

......Inside the lit room, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure waited for the sound of footsteps outside. Tohru was upstairs setting up a bed for Arana. They all jumped when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't Tohru!" Shigure said happily. "We thought you might be a burglar! Ah hahahahahaha!"

"It's not funny," Kyo and Yuki said together in disgust.

"Eh? Fine." Shigure said.

"I want to warn you three," Tohru said, sitting down. "I haven't told her that mom's not around anymore, so she thinks that mom's remarried. She may try to hug you...or she might think that you're my brothers...heeheehee." She laughed.

"Now why don't you yell at her for laughing?" Shigure asked unhappily.

"Because she's trying to enlighten the mood," Yuki said.

"And you're just being plain stupid!" Kyo finished.

"No, uh, it's quite alright if—" There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Tohru said. She leaped lightly to her feet and walked over to the door. As she opened it, a girl threw herself on top of Tohru, knocking her to the ground. Kyo and Yuki both jumped up, ready to pounce, but Shigure stopped them.

"I do believe that's her sister," he said. Yuki and Kyo still walked over to pick up the bags that the girl had abandoned.

"TOHRU!!" the girl cried. "It's been so long!!"

Tohru only coughed. "Mffmfm fmmffmff!" she said, muffled through Arana's clothes.

"Oops! Sorry!" Arana said, getting off of Tohru. She pulled Tohru to her feet. "YOU'VE GROWN!!" Arana said.

"You have too!" Tohru said, still dizzy from the fall. She took a good look at Arana. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and clipped with a large clip. Her hair had become a deeper red than before. She was two inches taller than Tohru, and had grown at least ten inches since Tohru had seen her last. She was wearing a dark green robe and had only two bags.

"All of my other clothes are in there," Arana said, pointing to her bags. She then noticed Yuki and Kyo standing next to her bags. "Eh? Who are they?" her eyes widened. "ARE THEY OUR BROTHERS?!"

"NO!" Tohru said quickly. "Can you take her bags to my room, please?"

"Sure," they both said, quickly taking a bag and running up the stairs, silently yelling at each other.

"Come in! Come in, Arana," Tohru said, pulling her along. "I'll introduce you to everyone!!"

As Arana sat down at the table, Tohru went to get some leftover onigiri and Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo all appeared. "Hey, where's Kyoko?" Arana asked them.

"Uhh...well..." Shigure began. Tohru came out of the kitchen, holding a plate of onigiri, smiling. She sat down across form Arana and set the food down in the middle of the table.

"So, how did you get this address exactly?" Tohru asked her.

"Well, I called grandpa's," Arana explained. "And he said that you were living here. I asked him if Kyoko was living with you, and he never answered me...strange...it's like he didn't want to answer me."

"Oh," Tohru said, feeling guilty again.

"So where is Kyoko-san?" Arana asked, looking around. "This place sure doesn't look like a place that she would decorate."

"Uh, well," Tohru said. "I—uh—well." She started to sound suspicious.

"Tohru," Arana began. "Is mom not here?"

"Uh—no, she isn't." Tohru said simply.

"Where is she?" Arana demanded.

"Arana..." Tohru began. "She's—she's—that is...uh...Arana-kun...Kyoko's...Kyoko's—dead."

"NO!" Arana said, pounding her fists on the table. "IT'S NOT TRUE!!" Arana shouted. She pounded her fists on the table again, making a crack.

"Reminds me of someone I know," Shigure whispered.

"Shut the hell up." Kyo shot at him, still staring at the frustrated Arana.

"SHE ISN'T! SHE CAN'T BE!!" Arana screamed.

"Arana-san," Yuki said calmly. She immediately stopped and looked at him. He was so calm. And yet she was destroying his table. He was so young...this was the man that she had talked to over the phone? "Calm yourself."

Arana went limp. For some reason, those words struck her hard. "Tohru...is it true?" She turned her green eyes towards Tohru, who began to shed tears.

Tohru nodded her head. "It is. It was two years after you had left. Two years to the day. I always told Mom to come home safely, but the night before, I had been up all night studying and overslept and I missed her leave. I didn't tell her to come home safe. I went to school with no worries. In homeroom, the principal came in and wanted to see me. As I walked out into the hall, he told me and I didn't believe him. I stood there in the hall, cemented to the ground. He pulled me away from the doorway as I began to sob. Uo-chan and Hana-chan ran out after me, but they were forced to go back to homeroom." Tohru paused. All of the memories were flooding back so fast, she could barely talk. As Yuki was about to say something, she continued.

"I remember being driven to the hospital by the principal. I remember him leading me to mom's room...464 was the number. I'll never forget that number. He opened the door and let me inside. No one else was in there but me, and he had closed the door, leaving me alone." Tohru wiped her tears away on her red robe. "I slowly looked at the bed, and she was there. I crawled over to the side of the bed and cried...I cried so hard...they wouldn't let anyone in the room to comfort me...I had to work it all out. I had to carry it all for the entire day with no one supporting me.

"I finally looked at Mom. She looked peaceful. The covers were drawn up to her ribs. Her arms were neatly folded over her chest. There were bandages over her arms, neck, and one of her eyes. She—she didn't look good at all, the bandages were all bloody...but yet, she looked so peaceful just laying there. It was sadder than it should have been. And I knew that I had lost dad, you, and then I had lost mom." Tohru had to stop. She looked at Arana, but she was just sitting there, waiting.

"They—they finally came and got me around eight that night. Grandpa and the other were there, wondering where I should go now. Uo-chan and Hana-chan were there too. They helped me through the arguing of the family. They didn't even care that Kyoko was dead. They didn't care about me at all. And the worst part was, I didn't want to stay with any of them. I really didn't.

"I went to the funeral. No one was crying buy Uo-chan and me. No one really cared. I looked for you, but you never showed up. I figured that you wouldn't. I ended up staying with Grandpa. Then he was remodeling the house, and he asked if I had anyplace to stay. I told him I did. I decided to do it on my own. I set up a tent and worked every night.

"But there was one night where I was so tired, I didn't know where I was. I went into my tent and collapsed. A head poked through. It was Shigure. Yuki was there too. They took me to there house and this is where I've been staying. They saved me from a landslide. If they wouldn't have found me, I would've died in the landslide. I thank them every day." Tohru stopped. She looked at Arana. No tears were shed.

"Arana?" Tohru said slowly. She jerked her head a bit. Slowly, Arana stood up. She looked around. She paused her vision at the door. As fast as a rabbit, she ran out the door and into the woods.

"ARANA!"

"HONDA-SAN!!"

"CHEESE!!" Shigure cried. They all glared at him. "What?" he said lightly.

"Shut the fuck up." Kyo said, raising his fist. "Or I'll make you shut up."

Tohru ran out the door after Arana. "ARANA DON'T! IT'S NOT SAFE!!"

"HONDA-SAN, NO!!" Yuki cried.

"HEY STUPID! DON'T GO RUNNING IN THE WOODS AT MIDNIGHT!!" Kyo yelled.

Both Yuki and Kyo raced out the door after Tohru.

Shigure simply walked out onto the porch and leaned against a pole. "Hmm...what shall I do?" It began to rain lightly. He walked back into the house.

"Hello? Hatori-san? You may want to get over here sometime tonight."

"Why tonight?" Hatori replied over the phone. He yawned. "I was just sleeping. Can't it wait until morning?"

"Well, Tohru's sister came out here and—"

"Tohru has a sister?" Hatori said quickly.

"Yes, and she just told her that their mom is dead, and she bolted out of the house and into the woods! Tohru went after her, and Yuki and Kyo are following. And it's raining. A ha ha ha ha!"

"That's not funny." Hatori said sternly. "But I'm on my way..." Shigure hung up the phone and went back out onto the porch.

"Hmm...will the rat and cat get their prey before they're hurt? Should I do something?" He paused. "Nah. Better let the kids handle it!!" Shigure went inside and waited for Hatori to arrive.

* * *

7 pages in one day...I am proud. Thank you, thank you!! More probably won't be coming since I have a religion project to work on...


	3. Chapter Three: The Hunt Begins and Ends ...

Yay Chapter Three is here!! Huzzah!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Hunt Begins and Ends With...**

"_Arana?" Tohru said slowly. She jerked her head a bit. Slowly, Arana stood up. She looked around. She paused her vision at the door. As fast as a rabbit, she ran out the door and into the woods._

"_ARANA!"_

"_HONDA-SAN!!"_

All Tohru could see was the darkness in front of her. She quickly swatted away at the oncoming branches. There was darkness behind her and darkness ahead of her. She couldn't see Arana anywhere and she didn't know if anyone was watching her or following her. Had Yuki and Kyo followed her out here? She began to get so distracted that a branch hit her square in the face.

Tohru dropped dead. She reached up to feel her face, which was scarred, but not bleeding. She began to whimper. She had just lost her sister and had just killed her face. What more could she do?

"Tohru," Kyo said from behind her. Yuki was bringing up the rear. Tohru twirled around, tears in her eyes. "Arana's not with her..."

"I noticed that." Yuki said. "But where would she go to at such a late hour?" Tohru's eyes grew wide. She stood up and began to run.

"I know where," she whispered to herself, leaving Yuki and Kyo stunned.

"Follow her!!" Kyo yelled, pointing.

"I know, stupid!" Yuki replied. Quickly, but slower than their normal pace, they ran to catch up with Tohru.

"Hey!" Kyo said from Tohru's right. She hadn't noticed him at all. Her eyes were focused directly ahead and she was muttering under her breath.

"Honda-san," Yuki said in his entrancing voice. Tohru didn't even stop to look at him. Quickly, Yuki and Kyo exchanged a glance that meant something was wrong...or Tohru's mind was fully on one thing and paid no attention to anything else. Kyo and Yuki slowed down a bit so that they were a few feet behind Tohru, who was still running at a constant speed.

"Do have any idea where we may be headed?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"No." Yuki replied. "It's not likely that she would be going to a bar...a store would be closed..."

"You damn rat," Kyo snapped. "She's shocked. Why would she be going to a store?!"

"Are you a woman, Kyo?" Yuki asked, smirking. "Who knows? Maybe when women are shocked, they go shopping."

"Shut the hell up, you stupid rat!" Kyo growled. "Unless you're secretly—"But Yuki clasped a hand over Kyo's mouth.

"Listen," Yuki said, speeding up to catch up with Tohru.

"..._When...Gak...why...how...time..._" Was all Tohru was saying. She was so out of breath that she couldn't utter anything else...

"_I've decided, girls," Kyoko said one morning to Tohru and Arana, ages 11 and 10. "When I die, I want you to bury me at _Gakuto Vanilla Gardens_!"_

"_Why would you say such a thing?" Arana said, dropping her spoon on the floor._

"_How can you say such a thing at a time like this!" Tohru cried, spilling miso all over the floor._

"_It feels so home-like there, it seems nice...I just wanted it to be a precaution, that's all!" Kyoko said, picking up Arana's spoon, setting it on the counter, and bending over to clean up the spilt miso..._

"Gak?" Kyo said. "What the hell does she mean by that?!"

"Hmm..." Yuki thought. "The only place...No! How could Honda-san's sister know?"

"Know wha—"

"Gakuto Vanilla Gardens!" Yuki replied.

"Oh..." Kyo said. Both of them slowed down and let Tohru lead them as they came out of the woods.

"Huh. I never knew they led out to in front of the cemetery." Kyo said, watching Tohru. They heard a far-off sniff and Tohru snapped out of her daze.

"Honda-san..." Yuki said, stepping forward. Tohru whirled her head around, her wet hair sticking to her face. She smiled a childish smile.

"I'm wet." Tohru said. "And so are you two!" She began to laugh. It wasn't her happy laughter. It was false, forced laughter, like an adult trying to mimic a baby laughing.

"Honda-san, it's not funny," Yuki began, but Kyo was quicker. He walked forward briskly and grabbed her shoulders, shrinking down to look her in the eyes.

"Tohru!" Kyo said sternly. She stopped her laugher and stared at him. He shook her lightly, then a bit forcefully. "Get out of your daze!!"

"Huh...Kyo?" Tohru said. She began to cry. "Oh, Kyo!!" She pushed herself forward, into Kyo's embrace, but Yuki grabbed her from behind.

"We don't need him changing into a cat when he's wet." Yuki said, brushing Tohru's hair out of her face.

"Sorry," Tohru replied. "I just—" she stopped. All three of them heard a sniff from faraway. "Arana..." Tohru said, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"THAT WAY!" Kyo and Yuki both said, pointing forward. Their animal instincts had kicked in as they began to run towards the sound of Arana sniffing. All three of them rounded a corner when they stopped abruptly. Arana was in the middle of the row, nearly laying down in front of a tombstone.

Tohru slowly walked towards her, Kyo and Yuki slowly following behind. As she reached Arana. As she kneeled down next to her, Arana looked up.

"It's......true, then," Arana said, pointing to the tombstone.

"Yes," Tohru said, trying not to cry. "Six months ago."

"S—six months?"

"Yes. But Arana..." Tohru said, pulling Arana into a hug. "Mom never left us. She's here right now. Watching us. She always is and she always will be. That's why I'm not letting anything put me down. I know that Mom would want us to be happy...I know she would, because that's what The Red Butterfly would want. She wanted us to finish High School and love each other and have kids and live a happy life...but she wanted us to still remember her, to keep her in out hearts forever and know that she's always there. Mom's watching us right now. She's crying because she sees that you're sad. She feels like she's let you down, but it's not her fault, although she blames it on herself."

"I wish she would have stayed home, I wish none of this had happened," Arana said, sobbing, hugging Tohru back.

"So do I," Tohru said, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry. "But that is not for us to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us. There are other forces in the world, Arana, besides sadness and evil. Maybe Mom was meant to be taken away...in which case, you were also meant to come back and find out."

"And that is an encouraging thought." Yuki said, smiling down at the two. Slowly, an umbrella was placed over the two of them.

"Smart, eh?" Kyo said. "Come on, it's too wet out here. You'll catch colds!"

Tohru smiled, and, pulling Arana along with her, stood up. Yuki slid his arm around Tohru's, while Kyo gently grabbed a hold of Arana's arm. Together, Kyo and Yuki slowly made their way home...slowly, of course, since they were supporting Arana and Tohru.

* * *

I snuck some LOTR in there too. Heh. Go me.

I made up a new word: Smirkling. I was trying to type smirking, but Smirkling came out...xD Don't mind my randomness...

Heh. I snuck Gakuto in there. Clever, eh Kristal? xD and Vanilla too! (_giggles_) And don't yell at me if that's not where Kyoko-san's buried...It's my fic and I'll have her buried where I want her to be buried...I don't know if the manga said where she was buried or not.

More to come soon.

Signed,

The Mad Aristocrat


	4. Chapter Four: So, Where Did You Go To?

No author's notes up here. Read on, if thoust dares...there shalt be no slash in this chapter...

**Chapter Four: So...Where Did You Go To?**

As ten a.m. approached, none of the children in the house stirred. Tohru was curled up in the covers of her bed, her hair was now dry and sticking out in every direction; Arana was sprawled out on the floor of Tohru's room, several blankets thrown over her. Yuki was curled up next to his pillow on his bed; and Kyo was on top of his covers, laying perfectly straight.

Out in the kitchen, Shigure was sitting in his chair, holding a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and the newspaper in another. Hatori was sitting at the opposite end of the table, patiently waiting for Shigure to say why he was called there.

After a few moments of silence, Hatori coughed loudly.

"Shh! You'll wake them up!!" Shigure said quietly.

"Why am I here?" Hatori asked him, aggravated. When he had arrived there an hour after Shigure had called him, Everyone was sound asleep. He was so confused. He had sat, waiting patiently for them to awaken. Around the break of dawn, Hatori roused Shigure awake. "Why did you call me and then fall asleep?"

"Oh, yes, well," Shigure said, thinking. "Best to wait for the kids to get up." He shuffled the newspapers and continued to read. Hatori sighed and stared out the window. It was the middle of September...the first day of Fall. It didn't seem like it. It was so warm out. The leaves had tinged to their shades of brown, orange, and red, and the roads looked like watercolor paintings.

As the sun began to rise higher and higher in the sky, Hatori became more and more impatient with Shigure, who continued not to say anything at all, but continually read the same page over and over again.

Just as Hatori was about to yell at Shigure, a soft yawn startled him and his anger subsided.

"Wh...OH." The tired voice said. "Morning."

"Well good morning to you, uh..." Shigure said to the red-head. Arana's curls of hair were as bushy as ever. However, she had tied them back with a green ribbon. She still had on her robe from the night before and she hadn't done anything at all. She had simply walked out of her room. "Tohru never mentioned your name."

"So?" Arana snapped. "Does that matter?"

"Hmm..." Hatori said out loud. _A temper like Kyo's...this can't be good._

"Sorry," Arana said. "I'm just exhausted. My name is Arana Honda. Pleased to meet you..."

"Shigure Sohma." Shigure said happily. "And this is my great, great, great friend and doctor—"

"Just stop Shigure," Hatori said. "I am Hatori Sohma. I am the doctor for the Sohma family and for your sister, Tohru. Pleased to meet you." Hatori pulled out some instruments.

"Uhh...what is he doing?" Arana asked scared. She hated doctors.

"He's going to make sure that you're fine!" Shigure said.

"Okay...I guess." Arana said, still unsure. As Hatori began to examine her, Yuki came out from his room.

"Good morning, Yuki!!" Shigure said, wide-awake.

"Uhn." Was Yuki's response.

"Oh, he's still asleep!!" Shigure said. "A ha ha ha!! That's funny! Yuki's never—"Just as he was about to say something ridiculous, Yuki punched him out to door, breaking it in half.

"What did you just do?!" Arana cried, about to run out to Shigure, but Yuki stopped her.

"He'll be fine." Yuki said, now awake. "That's just a warning." He spat at Shigure, who was rubbing his head.

"You'll be fine, Arana-san," Hatori said, going over to Yuki, who began to cough.

"Are you okay?!" Arana said, running out to Shigure, who was actually walking back to the house.

"Oh, fine, fine!!" Shigure said, making sure Arana didn't try to help him and then accidentally hug him.

"...Twice a day," Hatori was instructing to Yuki.

"What the fuck was all that racket?!" Kyo said, walking out into the kitchen.

"Oh, hooray, more patients!" Hatori said lamely as he noticed Kyo, and Tohru walking behind him. He walked over to Kyo and forced him to sit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kyo yelled at Hatori.

"You're my patient, and I have to insure you're healthy...or something." Hatori said to him. "Besides, you spend almost all of last night out in the rain and you don't expect to see me here the next morning? You really must be stupid."

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Kyo yelled as Hatori stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

"You're fine." Hatori said, turning away from Kyo a moment later and then turning towards Tohru. "I heard you've taken on a lot of stress the past few days."

"Not stress...more of too many surprises," Tohru said smiling. She waited for Hatori to finish her checkup.

"You all seem healthy," Hatori said, standing up with his instruments tucked away in his bag. "Now, if Akito is angry at me for not being there this morning, I'm blaming it on you, Shigure."

"Whaa?!" Shigure said. "It's not my fault!!"

"Yes it is!" Hatori shot back. "You call me at midnight and tell me to get here as soon as possible, yet when I come here, all of you are sleeping...so I let you sleep. Then, you wouldn't answer my questions as to why I was here and what I was supposed to be doing. You continually kept ignoring me. I'm blaming it all on you, Shigure, if Akito asks. Be cautious when you go to the Main House." He left, leaving angry Kyo and angry Yuki to deal with Shigure.

"Oh no..." Arana said. "This doesn't look good!" She was about to stop them, but Tohru grabbed her first.

"It's nothing unusual!" She said brightly. "They'll all survive!" She sighed a sigh of relief as Arana stopped struggling.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've lived with them for six months. I should know by now!"

"And they've never hurt you?"

"Oh, never!! There was this one time where Kyo first moved in and he was angry at Shigure for making him take the entrance exam to my school and he slammed his fists down on the table and it broke in half. One half hit me in the head, but I survived!"

"IT HIT YOU IN THE HEAD?!"

"Did I say head? Well, yes, but Arana-san...that was over five mon—" Arana was storming out to where Kyo and Yuki were pummeling Shigure. "—ths ago..." Tohru finished, looking literally freaked out. She didn't need her sister to find out about the Sohma Curse.

"YOU JERK!!" Arana yelled at Kyo, who stopped his punch in mid-swing to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo spat at her.

"You hurt Tohru!!"

"WHEN?"

"WHEN YOU SMASHED THE COFFEE TABLE, MORON!!" Arana said, kicking Kyo hard in the back.

"Ow!" Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru all stared at Kyo. _He yelled ow?!_ "Where the fuck did you learn how to kick like that?!"

"That's my story!!" Arana said, forgetting her feud and being bright again.

"Wow. She reminds me of Kagura!" Shigure whispered to Yuki.

"Shut up, Shigure. I don't need her here today!" Kyo snapped at him, following Arana into the house, where a stunned Tohru stood.

"Why do you look so stunned, Tohru-kun?" Arana asked her.

"Uh—er—you—oh, no reason!!" Tohru said, regaining her senses and realizing that Kyo was glaring at her for her stupidity. He was mouthing: "MORON! REGAIN YOUR SENSES! SHE'S ONTO US!!"

"No she isn't, Kyo!" Yuki said to him.

"I wasn't mouthing to you, you fucking rat!" Kyo said to him.

"Why do you call him 'rat'?" Arana asked.

"He always rats Kyo out!!" Shigure said, laughing. "That's why Kyon-Kyon always calls Yuki 'rat' it's because—"

"Shigure, I'm warning you." Kyo said menacingly, sitting down at the table.

"Arana-san, where did you go to?" Yuki asked, trying to draw Arana's attention away from Tohru's shocked look.

"Oh, where I went, you say!" Arana randomly said. "Well, after taking some food and everything else I needed, I headed towards the mountains. I had enough of city-life. I wanted to rough it. I wanted to be free and live in the wilderness and be trained with a master."

Kyo's eyes widened. Yuki looked at him and then back at Arana. Shigure had spilt his coffee.

"So I hiked up to the mountains and began to set up a camp." Arana said. "I heard fierce yelling and ran towards where I had heard it. I hid behind a bush just in case it was dangerous. I remember seeing something orange..."

"YOU WERE THAT LITTLE BRAT I SAW WATCHING ME!" Kyo yelled. "Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"Training." Arana said lightly, but was glaring at him, remembering how stupid he was. "And I'm a year older than you, so you're the 'little brat'. Anyway, since I didn't have a master, I watched you. It was entertaining and helped me a lot. After several weeks of watching you, I tried it myself. I found it relatively easy. But after a year had passed since you had left, I found myself bored. I wanted to go home, but I just couldn't bear to face Mom...

"I decided to hike the mountains...I had found hunting easier...I didn't starve...I don't remember how much time had passed, but I do remember one urging feeling I had. I don't know what day it was, but I do know that it was around eleven in the morning...I just had this sensation that something had gone wrong at home...It was a horrid feeling, like nothing would be all right again. I had this feeling for a few weeks...but I soon shook it off.

"After what seemed to be several years, but it wasn't, I decided to head back to the house. But it wasn't the right decorations outside. And the smell was musty and didn't seem like Mom...or you, so I went to the nearest phone booth and looked under Honda. Mom's name wasn't listed, so I called Grandpa. He said that you were living elsewhere and he gave me the address. I asked him if Kyoko-san was with you, but he began to talk to the mailman...I hung up and decided to find someplace to stay for the night so I could look presentable for you and Mom.

"Luckily, I had been saving all of my money up, so I had at least 50,000 yen. I got my hair cut and I took a long shower and I did everything I could. And then I decided to call...But I was worried when you sounded shocked. It was like you had forgotten about me or something. I felt sad, but relieved. And when you didn't answer me about Mom, I knew something was up. Now, which one of you told me to call back?"

"That was me," Yuki said, staring at her.

"I was so startled when I heard your voice. You sounded so young...but I didn't know if you married Kyoko-san or not...and then when you picked up the phone the next time," she pointed at Shigure. "I thought that you might be married to Kyoko-san...but I was wrong.

"After I had shouted that you might be my brothers," Arana continued. "I realized that couldn't be right, because you were too old..."

"We could be your stepbrothers, moron." Kyo said.

"Shush kitty!!" Shigure said.

"Well, I realized that Yuki was way too young for Kyoko-san's husband, so I lost all hope of being related to you...although I had secretly hoped that you were Tohru's husband." Arana said, smiling at the two of them. Yuki's eyes widened in shock, and Tohru looked down, trying to hide her face from view, but her blushing showed through her dark hair. "But I was wrong...although you do make a cute couple!! I know! I should get a picture of you two together!!" Arana said, jumping up and going to grab her camera.

"I just bought it a few days ago!" Arana said, beaming at the small digital camera. She turned it on and looked through it, but she frowned and set down the camera. "Scoot closer together!" Arana said, crawling over and pushing them together. She pushed Tohru into Yuki and Yuki automatically flung his arm around her to stop them from falling.

Both of their eyes widened as they knew what would happen next.

**BANG**

* * *

And don't mind if I spell facts: fackts...it's a habit now. xD 

Go me, I used Japanese currency!! For thoust who don't know, 50,000 yen turns into I think...$500...someone correct me if I'm wrong...that's what Kristal told me what to do...or something.

CLIFFHANGER-ITH!! HA! YOU ALL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL MY MUSES GET BACK. HAHAHAHAHA!! Er...Sorry. I'll try to hurry up...Hmm...plot-line...where to go to?

**Ares:** How about you start writing right now?

No, I'm afraid my policy is, after I update, I get at least one day of a break.

_Sarenia:_ That's stupid. Who would make up a policy like that?

Ahem. Me! Anyway...I'll try to work on it some more this weekend, but I don't know if I have projects or anything due...I sure hope not.


	5. Chapter Five: WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

NOTES:

Uhh...sure, Agent Donut...that's definitely coming from your quote...kind of...I should have made him shout BACON instead...xDDD

* * *

**Chapter Five: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**BANG 

Arana knelt next to where Yuki and Tohru had been sitting, in utter shock. Tohru was there, but Yuki had disappeared, although his clothes were still laying on the floor underneath Tohru.

Tohru opened her eyes in stunned silence. As she looked across the table, Kyo was on his feet, ready to strike, but Shigure was just staring.

"Wha—what just happened?" Arana asked to no one in particular. All three of them were too stunned to say anything in reply. Yuki was slowly inching his way out of the sleeve of his clothes.

"What—what—" Arana stuttered. Yuki had finally made it out of his sleeve and he stood up. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! DID I DO SOMETHING? WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY IS THERE A RAT WHERE YUKI SHOULD BE? WHAT'S—"But Arana fainted in astonishment, thinking _What happened to Yuki? Why did a rat just climb out of his sleeve?_

"This is not good." Rat Yuki said, climbing up Tohru's arm to hop onto the table.

"And knowing Hatori, he will have told Akito about Arana-san already, so a call should be coming soon," Kyo said thoughtfully.

"Oh no," Tohru said, her head falling in disbelief and sorrow. "I don't need her memories erased too. Knowing her, she'll just try to track me down again..."

"...Which definitely wouldn't be good." Yuki said, sitting on the table where his glass of milk was. "All of this will only enrage Akito...and Akito can be furious at some times..." he shuddered at the memory that still plagued his mind.

Shigure slowly edged his way out of the room and into his office for safety. He'd rather not be around when Arana aroused. He was blamed for so many things already, he didn't want Akito to be mad at him for any more things, especially telling another Honda about the Curse.

Tohru looked down at her sister, who was still unconscious. "...Is she alright?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, yes!" Tohru said. "If she suffers great surprise, she could be out for a while. It's normal...it started when she fell down the stairs when she was really little and had a really bad concussion...any time she'd get a surprise, she'd faint and be out for a while. We could never throw her a surprise party or give her anything that would surprise her...I remember Mom wasn't happy about it, but she was glad that Arana-san had survived the fall at least."

"How old was she?" Yuki asked, glancing down at Arana.

"I think almost four...so I was almost three...And she remembered my dad a little more than I do, since she's older...but we were both still little, and falling down the steps erased most of her memories of Dad..."

As soon as she said this, the phone rang. She shuddered at the thought of what it may be about.

"I'll get it," Kyo said. He walked over quickly and picked up the phone. "What's your beef?" he said into the receiver angrily. Silence, then: "Are you really that fucking heartless, Hatori, or do you just hate all of us?!" Silence again, then: "...Fine." Kyo spat at the receiver, throwing it down to hang it up. It smashed into the wall and broke off the receiver.

"Damn that Hatori!!" Kyo said angrily, sitting back down.

"Wasn't it Shigure's fault that he was here in the first place?" Yuki said to Kyo. Both were still pissed at Shigure and now they were pissed even more.

"DAMN BOTH OF THEM!" Kyo said, slamming down his fist on the table. Tohru heard a slight crack.

"What did he say, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"He said that he told Akito and Akito wants to see Arana as soon as possible."

"This is not good." Yuki said, glancing in the kitchen for any signs of Shigure. Tohru heard a loud **BANG** and she covered her eyes. Yuki had changed back and quickly put on his clothes. When she opened her eyes again, Yuki was smiling at her.

"Don't worry," he said, tilting his head a bit. "If Honda-san's memories are erased, wouldn't that mean that yours would be too? You can't have only one Honda know and the other wander around, thinking their whole family is dead...it's not right...I know Akito isn't that cold-blooded to do such a thing. Trust me."

Tohru smiled at Yuki. His words were quite reassuring at that point in time when her world was slowly crumbling before her eyes.

"That's all fine and dandy, but we have a traitor to deal with, Yuki," Kyo said, grinning evilly. Yuki smiled in response.

"Let's go." He said, standing up.

"Uh—but what if—Arana wakes up!!" Tohru spat out quickly. They both turned around.

"Right..." They said together.

"Then we'll deal with him later." Yuki said.

"Just to be safe, I'm going to go barricade his door," Kyo said, beginning to walk away.

"No! You can't!" Tohru said. Tears were beginning to stream down her face quite freely now. She had taken enough stress in the past few days that it was all coming out now. She just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Tohru..." Kyo said slowly, thinking. What did he want to do? Wait for Arana to wake up, or go kill Shigure now? Instead, he went and knelt down next to Arana, feeling for a pulse, making sure she was still alive.

Yuki slowly put a comforting hand on Tohru's shoulder. She sniffed loudly in response, leaning her head comfortingly on Yuki's hand. He reached over and grabbed a napkin, handing it to her to wipe her eyes. She reached out for it and collapsed. She couldn't stop sobbing.

Tohru would have done anything to lean into Yuki's warm embrace, but she knew better. Almost two years of living with the Sohma's and she knew better. She would have given anything just to have Kyoko-san hold her one last time. Never before had she seemed so desperate for any human contact, but right then, when her world was crashing down upon her, when her last resource for caring family was on the brink of being lost, she needed support.

A momentary lapse in reason brought her into a reflective daze. Out loud, she began to recite a song she hadn't said since she was three.

"_**Tsumetai kaze o abinagara**_

_**kurikaesu yoru ni omoi o egaiteta**_

_**sotto kuchizusamu merodi wa**_

_**jikan ni kizamarete kieru**_

_**nido to modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenakute**_

_**ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto dekinai karada ga**_

_**kowaresoude..."**_

Kyo and Yuki stared at her, speechless. They found that Tohru was unresponsive to whatever they did or said. Her eyes had turned hazy and she stared straight at Arana...

* * *

"...**_hitokiri no kanashimi wa doko ni yukeba kieru_**

**_"wa ta si ni a su wa a ru no..."_**" _A three year old Tohru sang, sitting on the floor in her room, a children's book about the Year of the Cat was propped up in front of her. Kyoko-san had left her for a moment to check on the soup that was cooking in the kitchen. _

_A sudden thump thump thump stopped her singing as she ran out to see what it was._

"_Arana?" Tohru called quietly. A sudden stifled scream came from the bottom of the steps. Abandoning her Year of the Cat book, she ran to the top of the steps to see what had happened. _

_Arana was sprawled on the ground at the bottom of the steps. Kyoko-san was stooped over Arana, her hands were clasped over her mouth in shock._

"_Mama?" Tohru called down the steps to her horror-stricken mom. She didn't respond. Tohru, grasping the wall, slowly made her way down the stairs toward Kyoko-san._

"_Mama?" she repeated in Kyoko's ear. "Is Sis...dead?"_

"_No," Kyoko-san whispered. "She's just unconscious. Get me the phone and call the hospital..." As Tohru walked to get the phone, she heard Kyoko-san mutter, "if only your father was still alive...he'd know what to do..."_

_The memory began to wobble as her eyes began to see clearer._

* * *

"Hey, Tohru." Kyo was saying gently, grasping her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Snap out of it!"

She shook her head and broke her stare at Arana. She realized that she was somehow in the same position as she had been that many years ago.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just...reliving a memory..." Tohru said, putting her hand to her forehead. Arana began to stir.

"Mmhmmuyymm." Was what she was saying. Arana's eyes shot open as she remembered what had just happened. "Oh, so Yuki's back now?" she shot. "What happened?! Tell me now!"

Tohru glanced at Yuki and Kyo. They both slowly nodded.

"It may be shocking, so just relax for a minute." Yuki said softly. "It all begins with the Chinese Zodiac..."

* * *

**_TRANSLATIONS:_**

_**Tsumetai kaze o abinagara**_

_**kurikaesu yoru ni omoi o egaiteta**_

_**sotto kuchizusamu merodi wa**_

_**jikan ni kizamarete kieru**_

_**nido to modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenakute**_

_**ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto dekinai karada ga**_

_**kowaresoude...**_

_While blasted by the cold wind_

_I relived my memories in the returning night_

_The melody I softly sing to myself_

_Is carved away by time until it vanishes_

_I can't forget the sadness that I cannot return to_

_Even now, my body that cannot taint the flickering emotions_

_Seems to break down_

* * *

"..._**hitokiri no kanashimi wa doko ni yukeba kieru**_

_**"wa ta si ni a su wa a ru no...""**_

_Where can I go to make my loneliness vanish_

_"I al ways have to mor row..."_

This is Mizerable by Gackt. One of his best songs, in my opinion.

* * *

And I got the 'What's your beef?' from my brother, who answered the phone (it was my dad) and said, "Burger King. Home of the Whopper. What's your beef?" xDD

More to come soon. I await your reviews, people. I should be including Ayame and others soon. For now, off to await the Homecoming game, and then the Dance!!


End file.
